


Makeup Your Mind

by Chocomonkey007



Category: Figure Skating RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), bts - Freeform, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocomonkey007/pseuds/Chocomonkey007
Summary: This story is something I could only get out as a BTS fanfiction so please enjoy a HET Fanfic, but there's also gonna be a gay ship no worries, that I probably wouldn't read, but I enjoy writing. This also involves some figure skaters because I literally am trash for everything including my boys Nathan Chen and Adam Rippon, who I had to include in such a story. I created my own little timeline that I go off of so it might not seem right, but I don't care. The summary will come to me eventually but I really don't have a specific way that I want this to go. Sooo Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I could only get out as a BTS fanfiction so please enjoy a HET Fanfic, but there's also gonna be a gay ship no worries, that I probably wouldn't read, but I enjoy writing. This also involves some figure skaters because I literally am trash for everything including my boys Nathan Chen and Adam Rippon, who I had to include in such a story. I created my own little timeline that I go off of so it might not seem right, but I don't care. The summary will come to me eventually but I really don't have a specific way that I want this to go. Sooo Enjoy!

        I finished my 2 week makeup artist training… and I’m broke as hell. L.A. is expensive and when it comes to living costs. Somehow, I forgot about this

when moving here. I’ve lived here for about 3 years but it’s been harder ever since I did this training, because I’ve only been living on my minimum wage.

The closest MUA was $2,000 for everything, including the makeup set, which in retrospect is a lot less expensive than 4-year colleges that I looked at.

  
        My part-time job is at the local ice skating rink, which just happens to hold some amazing olympians. Adam Rippon, my friend since I started working

here, was actually the person I’ve been doing my makeup portfolio on. Women’s makeup is difficult but men’s makeup need to look natural while also

being flawless. I do his and Nathan Chen’s makeup for their competitions, even before I went to school, and I don’t get paid because I get to go see figure

skating for free, which is honestly enough payment.

 

       “Minnie!” I jump as I hear Adam’s voice, “What are you doing?”

  
       “Ummm,” I look down at my desk where my IPad is opened to a tab full of job openings for MUAs,” Looking for MUA jobs?”

  
       “Well, ain’t that fun,” a sweaty Adam comes around the desk and pulls up a seat next to me, picks up the IPad, and starts scrolling through.

  
        As he’s scrolling he says, “Word on the street, meaning twitter, is that there is a cute foreign boy band looking for a makeup artist,” he side-eyes me

as he continues scrolling through,” Apparently, one of their makeup artists was taken to jail after airport security found drugs in her suitcase and I hear

she made big bucks.”

  
        He continues to scroll as if he never mentioned it, “But look, these people are willing to pay… $250 for a wedding session! That’ll get you...rent?”

  
        I know the game he’s playing. He’s trying to convince me to get an interview with this boy band that I don’t know about. I’ve always been a hard head

when it came to jobs out of California. It’s not that I don’t like traveling, because I do, I just don’t want to leave a home I’ve established here. I know that if

I get this job, I’ll have to leave the ice rink, which although I’m not being paid a lot, I love being there and watching the amazing skaters that come in. I

don’t even know who the band is!

  
        “Who’s the band?” I ask.

  
        “Ummm… I don’t remember. Give me a second,” he puts down the IPad on the desk, pulls out his phone and starts looking for his source,”...BTS? Any

significance to you?”

  
        “No, never heard of them. Where are they from?” I look over his shoulder to get a better look at his phone.

  
        “Let me Google,” I watch as he goes to his browser on his phone and googles ‘BTS’,” Looks like they are from South Korea,” he looks back at me,”

They are also really attractive, I mean..” he winks at me.

  
        “I can’t date clients! If I were to work for them, I’d have to keep it 100% professional.”

  
        “I meant mention me to them! They cute, but they can’t 100% straight!” he rises from the stool,”Just think about it… Look on twitter for who their

management is and e-mail them,” he gives me tight hug. I watch as he go towards the big double doors that lead to the rink.

  
        Adam has always supported what I did, even before I was doing it. He was the one who convinced me to go to school for makeup, which is the reason

he’ll end up convincing me to go with this band. Well, I guess I should e-mail their management then, shouldn’t I?


	2. Chapter 2

       I ended up emailing BigHit and now I’m out at lunch with Adam and Nathan after they got of practice. Nathan might seem a bit quieter than Adam, but he’s a silly teen in reality. Lately after the Olympics though he seemed a bit lost and becoming more exhausted from practicing everyday, getting ready for Worlds. Adam’s been trying to calm him down about all of that, because he knows that it’ll end up affecting his performance. Adam, who’s not going to Worlds, is not worried for him because he is an amazing performer and he knows that he’s only 18 and will get nervous. 

       “Min, did you email?” Adam says as he comes back with his salad and my burger.

       “Yeah, I did, but I didn’t get a response yet,” immediately after talking, I’m shoving the burger in my mouth. I look over at Nathan, who’s giving me weird look.

       “What are sending an email for?” Nathan and I don’t talk often, but he’ll come to me for advice on things when it comes to his life, music for his routines, or even just costumes. I felt like his mother and Adam being his “dad”. I feel bad because with everything that he’s going through, I don’t want to just leave.

       “Ummm…” I look over at Adam who has the same look, but eventually nods his head as a cue for me to tell him,”I emailed this bands company because they were looking for a makeup artist.”

       “So… Who’s the band?” 

       “BTS...They’re a Korean band?” he looked at me like he was a puppy and I held a treat in front of him.

       “BTS? They have a couple good songs from what Misha was telling me! He his Olympic exhibition to one of their songs,” he brought his phone out of his pocket, typed something out, and held his phone out to show me. Misha Ge, a men's figure skater from Uzbekistan, is good friends with a lot of the skaters and I actually got to meet him at the Olympics, but didn’t get to see his exhibition because Nathan nor Adam were performing. I left with Nathan when he had gotten sick, but Adam stayed because every show wanted to interview him. 

       On the screen was Misha skating to a hip-hop song, but Nathan mentioned that the beginning was Desiigner and not the Korean band. The chorus started up and it was pretty good, I think that I wouldn’t mind listening to this kind of stuff once in a while. Adam and I are always out the loop on this kind of music because of our ages. Nathan is always showing us stuff like this like we’re old people. 

       “If you get hired by them, could you get a photo autographed for me?” he gets close to me and looks up at me with his puppy eyes.

       “I’ll see what I can do,” I pat him of the head and laugh.

       *Ding ding* 

       My phone vibrated. I mean my phone does do that, but not often. I open it up to see an email back from BigHit.

**From: BigHit**

**We would like to inform you that we are having open interviews for a Makeup Artist position and would like if you would attend please come to Downtown Los Angeles. Bring a portfolio and a reference, if needed. Thank you for having an interest!**

       That’s only 45 mins away, but I’ll have to get money for taxi fare. I’ll just save what I get from this paycheck. There is also a .pdf attached giving more info about when and where the interview is.

       “What is it?” Adam slips next to me to look at what’s on my phone,”Do you want me to come with you? I can come as support?”

       “No, I think I’ll be fine. Besides, you have to watch our son over there to make sure he’s not gonna do anything destructive before Worlds,” I laugh and point at Nathan who is too into his chicken salad to notice we’re talking about him.

       “You’re right. I have to be good father to our Asian son,” we giggle a little,” But ,also, it says a you can bring a reference, do you want me to write you up one along with King Quad over there?” 

       “That would actually be great if you could,” I lock my phone making sure beforehand that I saved the email. I continued to shove the burger in my face, along with some conversation with the two boys. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i did some research and also just made up names for some of their staff members because it was just too exhausting looking for them. So 2 of the names are obviously made up, but enjoy anyway.

       *2 weeks later* 

       Today I have my interview and I’m little nervous because I’m sitting in a room with what looks like some well seasoned makeup artists. A lot of them look way too excited to be there, but there are a couple mean looking ones. I was little late getting here, because of the traffic in LA, which was expected, but it was almost impossible to even get a cab. I believe I’m the last person considering no one else has come in after me. I watch as girls go in and come out.

       *an hour later*

       “Mira Conin,” the woman in a pantsuit came out to the last person, that just happened to be me.

       I get up and walk into a room with a rectangular table with 4 people at it. One was a broad shouldered Asian man, the other a younger looking white woman, another even younger Asian woman, and someone who looked like he popped out of a rap music video, but with a softer look to him.

       “Hello, Ms. Conin. I would like to introduce the interview panel to you,” she started with the broad shouldered man,”This is Sejin, BTS’ manager. This is Elizabeth, their US rep. And Ji-woo the head of the styling department and you probably already know who he is,” ummm no I didn’t. I gave them the most confused look I could muster up.

       “It seems as if she doesn’t know, because maybe she’s actually here for the job and not to try and stalk us,” the man that wasn’t introduced says,”Hi, I’m Nam-joon, also known as RM, I’m apart of BTS,” he gave a small smile and nodded towards the other 3 interviewers. 

       “It’s nice to meet all of you. I’m Mira Conin, but people call me Minnie or just Min,” I feel as though it was unnecessary to mention that, but I didn’t really like being called by my real name.

       “Okay, Minnie, do you have a portfolio or any references,” Sejin says.

        I hand over the book with photos of Adam’s face and a couple of my sister from when I did her makeup for prom. I wasn’t super experienced with doing women’s makeup, except on myself, but I was very confident in doing men’s makeup. I also handed over two envelopes that held Adam’s and Nathan’s references for me.

       “First of all, do you know any Korean?” Senjin gets his notebook, getting ready to write.

       “No, I don’t, but I pick up easily on languages,” I begin to fidget with my nails.

       “Are you good with traveling a lot and working early hours?” he continues, with an unimpressed face.

       “I’m good with both of those things,” I look over at Ji-woo, who is flipping through my portfolio and Elizabeth who is opening my reference letters. 

       “Have you done any stage makeup before?”

       “Well, I like to call it ‘ice makeup’, but yes I have done makeup for two figure skaters at the ice rink I work at currently and they both wrote my references,” I nod my head toward Elizabeth, who’s still reading them,”I recently did their makeup for their Olympic performances in South Korea ,actually.”

       “Did you enjoy yourself while you were there?” a question unrelated to the job from Nam-joon, but I was happy to answer.

       “I did actually. I got to eat a lot of authentic food and sight see,which was fun.”

       “So, Minnie, tell us a bit about your life,” Elizabeth says as puts her elbows on the table, getting ready to listen. 

       I froze. My life? I mean a lot has happened over my 26 years of being alive, but I guess I’ll start with my family? When I left? 

       “Umm… I’m originally from a small town in Maine and my sister and I were abandoned by my parents at the age of 15 for no reason in particular reason than they didn’t want us. I basically took care of her until about five years ago when she turned 18 and she still lives in Maine with one of her friends, while I moved to California to try and figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I lived in poverty all of my life and technically I still do, but a little less than before, which is why I want this job,” I start to get really emotional,” I work at an ice skating rink that pays less than the minimum wage, but I couldn’t get a job anywhere else that didn’t require me to sell all of my time to work there. I was 23 years old when I moved here and I didn’t know what to do with my life because I never thought about it, but when my sister turned 18 I realized I could do something with it. I used all of my money to buy a ticket to LA, but ended up in Lakewood, where I wore my worn out parka and slept on benches until I had enough money from my under waged job to rent an apartment,” I breath in and out. I look around at the complete strangers that I just poured my heart out to,” Oh my god, I’m sorry. Sometimes I can’t stop talking and oversharing. It honestly could have gotten worse,” I laugh and wipe my eyes because I realized that I was crying.

       They all stare at me in what looked like disbelief.

       “You got the job,” Nam-joon says after a few seconds of silence. The others look at him in confusion because they didn’t discuss this,”First of all, you are the most qualified person we’ve seen today. Second of all, you don’t completely know who we are and I think that the others and I wouldn’t want to be smothered. Third, we need someone on short notice and seem great and all of us would enjoy you going on tour with us,” he held out a packet probably full of information and for me to fill out things.

       “Really? Thank you so much. I really appreciate it!” I took the packet, did a bit of a bow, and walked out of the room.

       When I walked out of the building I took a deep breath while also getting my phone. I pulled up my contacts and called Adam.

       *Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri*

       “I got the job!” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sooo fucking long, but it's mostly descriptions of the boy because Minnie knows shit.

       The packet I got contained a schedule, forms to fill out, and everyone’s numbers, and I mean everyone from every continent and country, for emergencies obviously. I’m pretty sure the Queen of England is on here somewhere. These kids must be a big deal if they need this much protection. 

I decided to go back to my apartment to get all packed up because the papers say that we’re going to the northern part of Cali in about 2 weeks and  don’t have that many clothes anyway. I filled out what I needed to and I have to send everything out by tomorrow. It was all just basic things like about the household and all my info so I can get my paycheck, but there was something different about this resume.

       They had me answer a series of questions, such as; “How do you feel about a messy room?” and “How late do you stay up at night before a big event?” These were a bit different than questions on resumes I’ve received in the past, but I guess this is a different sort of job than I’m used to. I never really have a problem with other people’s habits because I’ve had to stay with some strange people before this. I once had stayed with a guy who covered everything that produced a reflection because it might release demons into his house. I think that someone who didn’t clean much wouldn’t be much of a problem for me.

       A question that really didn’t make sense was if I was currently in a serious relationship. I don’t think I’ve ever been in a relationship because of how crazy my life has been. I mean ,yeah, I’m 26 so I have kissed guys...and girls, but like it mostly just happened at clubs that went to when I was in my teens, which I guess my life wasn’t too crazy because I able to do that sort of stuff. I’ve never seen those people  afterwards, so it wasn’t a relationship at all. I’ve never even had sex before because I couldn’t bring anyone home with my sister being there and I couldn’t trust the person enough to go to their house. I’m getting so old and I still haven’t even had sex… Will I be like this forever? I never thought such a simple question could make me have an existential crisis like this.

       *Knock, Knock*

       Shaken out of thought, I look at my door and walk over. 

       It’s Adam coming over to help. I open the door like I always do with Adam.

       “Hey, Bitch!” but I’m left in shock as I see not only Adam, but Nam-joon, one of the guys from the interview and apart of the band. 

       “Hi, Minnie! I found this young man traveling to come see you and I thought I’d help him find his way here!” Adam joyously brings him and Nam-joon into my tiny apartment.

       “Well, wasn’t that nice of you,” I’m so embarrassed. Maybe he’s here to tell me that giving me the job was a mistake and that they found someone else. And I just greeted him by saying “Hi, Bitch!” So I probably sealed the deal. 

       “Hi, Mira, I was just coming to see if you had gotten your papers filled out,” Nam-joon says almost cheerfully, but he’s obviously acting professional, as should I. 

       “Um, yeah I did finish. Let me go get them,” I didn’t have to travel far to get them since my we were standing right next to where I was just sitting. 

       I grab the papers and hand them to him. After I handed them to him, I look over at Adam, who’s looking at me with a mischievous look while sipping his Starbucks coffee. I glare at him as in to tell him not to make a fool of me.

       “I would also like to talk about the other members while I’m here,” Nam-joon looks at me with an almost concerned look. How bad are these band members? Did they commit a murder? That’s what he’s making it seem like.

       “Yeah! You can have a seat if you’d like,” I scoot Adam over so that I would be in the middle,” I’m sorry, did he introduce himself? This is Adam, he’s one of the figure skaters I do makeup for and also one of my best friends,” I nudge Adam to go shake his hand. He hurriedly moves off the couch and shakes Nam-joon’s hand.

       “You can call me Adam or anytime,” he winks at him. I immediately facepalm.

       He giggles and replies,”Hi I’m Nam-joon, but you can call me RM as a nickname.” He’s nice and appreciates Adam’s humor which is good. 

       But Adam continues talking,”What does RM stand for? Like ‘Rack Master’ or something?” Oh my god, Adam, I’m gonna kill you.

       “No, it actually stands for Rap Monster, but I shortened it,” He’s a rapper? I thought that this was a boy band? Boy bands don’t usually have rappers.

       “Oh, you rap? Can you throw a few bars out?” Adam does a movement like he was disc jockey. I cringe, he’s my best friend but also he’s so cringy sometimes. 

       “I’m not really good at freestyle, but I could do something from one of my songs,” he coughed a little before starting. He took a deep breath and started rapping. I couldn’t understand any of it because it’s probably in Korean, because that would make sense. I was still mesmerized because the rhythm of it was beautiful. When I had discovered my love of figure skating, because of the ice rink, I also obtained an appreciation for dancers, singers and rappers because that shit is difficult when you have to stay in time. If you’re offbeat, you’re screwed. 

       He finished and I was just staring with my jaw dropped and Adam started clapping like a seal.

       “To be completely honest, I forgot you were from Korea and I didn’t understand a word you just said, but nonetheless, I’m fucking impressed.”

       “Yeah, that was really good,” I can literally get nothing out of my mouth except for those words and that was still a problem.

       “Thank you, it’s nice to see people appreciate music, even though they can’t understand it,” he giggles again. He has a really deep giggle, almost like a dad giggle. Is that a weird comparison? 

       “Okay, sorry to be a distraction. Min, I’m just gonna go get some of your stuff packed away in your room,” he winked at me and swiftly went into my room and shut the door behind him.

       “I’m really sorry for him. He’s very...eccentric,” I look down at my lap, still feeling embarrassed.

       “No, it’s fine. He’s very funny,” another dad giggle. I’m relieved that he said that. People who aren’t TV personalities usually think he’s obnoxious, which he is, but in a good way. He’s a real character.

       “Okay, so you wanted to talk to me about the other members?”

       “Yeah, Sejin was going to come but I know these boys better than he does,” he pulls out his and pulls up something,”You obviously don’t know who we are or you would be reacting differently than you did. So, I wrote stuff down about each of the boys on my phone and I sent it to your phone.” 

       Wait… how does he have my number? Also, how did he know where I lived? I didn’t even give him the papers until he got here.

       “Um, quick question, how did you know where I lived and how do you know my number?” 

       “We did a background check on you when you applied and along with that it gave us your current address and phone number,” he answered that like it wasn’t a little weird, but I get why they did it, especially after one of their staff got caught with drugs. 

       “Oh, okay,” my phone buzzes and it’s exactly what he said it was.

       “Some of the information is just to get to know them because it’s important to know our personalities when working with us,” he then looks at his phone to read what he had typed, “Okay, so I’m gonna start with the oldest, Kim Seok-Jin, but you can call him Jin. He is capable of taking care of himself and he usually gets food for the staff. He’s a good guy and he’s the visual of BTS. So, it’s important that you don’t mess up his face and it’s not easy to do that. He also does act a bit childish when around the other boys, but I think all of us act slightly more immature when around each other.

       “Second oldest, Min Yoongi, he goes by Suga, but you can call him Yoongi, if you feel necessary,” Mental note: First names are last in Korea,”He is the most calm out of all of us, which honestly isn’t that much calmer. He writes a lot of our songs and is a main rapper,” There are a lot of rappers in this group,” He will usually fall asleep when you do his makeup along with some of the others,  but that’s because sometimes they don’t sleep. He’s very to himself also, so if he doesn’t talk to you at first, it’s because he’s not used to you yet.

       “Third oldest and the same age as me, Jung Hoseok, he goes by J-Hope or Hobi. He is another rapper and main dancer of the group. He’s almost always cheerful, hence the name, but sometimes he needs to take a break from the name, because he is human,” That must be so difficult for someone with a name like that and have to live up to it,”He is scared of everything, and I mean everything. Don’t make any super sudden movements around him. He’s another that might fall as you do his makeup.

       “Then there’s me, I’m pretty calm, but I could just be saying that. I’m also the leader of the group and the only one who can speak fluent English, but the other boys are learning and since being in the U.S., they have been catching on. I think it’ll be good for them to have someone who only speaks fluent English on tour with us so that they’d have to speak it. I don’t usually asleep when doing makeup, so you’ll be okay if you end up doing my makeup.

       “Now we’re getting to the 3 youngest. Park Jimin, who just goes by Jimin, is the oldest of the three. He’s really...adorable, for lack of a better word. He’s vocalist and main dancer. He gets a little rowdy when he’s around the other young ones, but I’m gonna say that he’s also the most mature of the group. They are all prankster, just so you know. Don’t be surprised if one of them comes and pranks the older ones as we’re sleeping, it’s normal. 

       “Kim Taehyung is the same age as Jimin and he goes by V or Tae. He’s a vocalist, but he really wants to rap and, in my opinion, the best of the non-dancers that pick up on the dances. He’s definitely the strangest of the group. At one point he had an alien language that none of us understood.He also somewhat fearless and he’s very much a go-getter in terms of personality. He’s also a bit ditzy, but he’s much smarter than he leads people to think. He’s sort of going through a lot. His grandmother, who took care of him for almost his entire life, died 2 years ago and his best friend committed suicide at the end of last year. So, I’d try to be a little giddy and make conversation with him when you can. I always try to keep an eye on him because sometimes he goes off the wall. 

       “And last but certainly not least, Jeon Jungkook. He’s a main vocalist and main dancer. He’s basically good at everything. If he’s never done it, he’ll probably be good at it soon enough. He likes the older ones to do a lot of things for him and we sort if just do it because he’s so young, but he’s 20 now, which means we try to make him do stuff on his own. He’s also really strong because I don’t think there’s  a day where he isn’t at the gym or working out somehow. So I wouldn’t try anything with him, because he’ll win. He’s also the biggest prankster, but that probably comes with the fact that he is the youngest. He’s also fearless and a bit more than V.

       “Anything else you’d like to know?”

       My jaw is dropped. There are too many of these boys and they have so much information on them. I guess it’s a good thing that he sent me the information, right?

       “No, I think I’ll try to retain all the information. Thank you so much for this,” I reach out to give a handshake and he pulls me into a hug.

       “You’re gonna have to get used to hugs because we are huggers,” he whispers in my ear like it was a secret that only I could know. He lets me go. 

       We say our goodbyes and he leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, mi amigos. I feel the need to mention that the timeline that this is all on could be made up, but is slightly factual. The story begins 3 days after the Winter Olympics, so around February 28. That will be all. Enjoy a very short chapter of Adam's POV.

       I go into Minnie’s room to help her pack things. She told me that she has 2 weeks until she needs to go. I act like I won’t miss her, but in reality, this is  gonna hurt me like hell. She's the bestest friend that a gay guy could have and more. You really wouldn’t expect it from how she acted, but she is. 

       I grab her ratty suitcase that she came to California with and I start with the first drawer on her dresser. I start folding socks and undergarments and putting them at the bottom of her suitcase.

       I start to go into thought about what’ll be like for her. I trust her, of course, but she’s had a couple of mental breakdowns that only friends can help with. Should I tell tall, attractive guy? I don’t think so. Hopefully, they won’t provoke her, because she’s not someone you want to fight with. I’ve seen her get into some nasty fights over the 3 years I’ve been her friend. She’s not small by any means, as I’d call her slightly thicc, but she dresses in bigger clothes to hide that. 

       I open the next drawer and start going through her shirts. She has such a colorful selection from all the thrift stores we’ve been to. I remember when I moved to California and had no money. I lived with my coach for the longest time until I could get back on my feet. I invited Min to stay with me when I found her laying on a park bench, but she’s defiant. You can’t really give her anything, because she feels that she needs to work for it. In the winter when the benches were covered in snow, I told her manager that she was sleeping in the rink, underneath her desk. He was okay with it, but I just didn’t want her to get fired. 

       I open her pants drawer. There are only 4 pairs of pants; a pair of white ripped jeans, a pair of denim ‘mom jeans’, a pair of black ripped skinnies, and a pair of leggings. I offered to buy her clothes when I realized that she only had four pairs of pants, which apparently she still hasn’t updated, but she always refused the offer. After I folded all of her clothes, I zipped it up. I hear a door close and I open the door to her room to see her standing there staring at her phone.

       She looks up at me and says,”There are too many goddamn people in this group.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really short filler chapter leading up to another, more important filler chapter! I'm getting to bigger things sooonnnn.

       “Look, see. There are SEVEN members! Isn’t that too many?” I show him a photo that I pulled up from google images.

       “That is a bit much, but I think all K-Pop groups have an excessive amount of people,” he says as he continues to look at the info about the members that I forwarded to him,”Wait there are 3 rappers?”

       “Yeah, 3 of them are rappers, others are vocalists, but one of them apparently is the visual of the group? What does that mean?” That really didn’t make sense to me. Does he sing and dance or does he just stand there and look good? 

       “Well, while I was in Korea, they really like appearance and base a lot of their culture off of aesthetics. That could be apart of it,” I’m glad that he’s slightly more culture than me. I never actually paid any attention in school, but somehow I graduated. 

       “Okay, so they are an aesthetically pleasing, K-Pop band,” I nod to myself,”That’s probably all I need to know, right?” I gasp as I realize,” I need to know some Korean!” I lay my head in my hands.

       “I only know a little bit of Korean from being there but ‘ Kam-sa-ham-ni-da’ means ‘thank you’,” i repeat it until I think I’ve got it,” ‘neh’ is ‘yes’,‘ah-nee-oh’ is ‘no’. ‘Hello’ is ‘ahn-nyong-ha-se-yo’, and the one that I think is the most important, ‘jo-do han-koo-go-rul jo-gum-ba-ke motam-nida’, which is ‘ I speak very little Korean’, but that’s all I know from being there,” I stare at him, but I think I caught some of the words, “Min, I know you are going to be just fine. You are an independant bitch and you will kill it out there.” 

       I nod at him. I know I can do this. This is going to be easy...maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really happy with this chapter sooooo enjoy!

I’m leaving tomorrow with the band tomorrow. Since we don’t know when we’ll see each other again, Adam and I decided to get matching tattoos. Both of us are very overdramatic and act like we’ll never see each other ever again, when in reality, it’ll only be a couple months and they’ll be having a concert in L.A. We decide to get tattoos that are hearts with our the first letter of our names in the middle, which are usually meant as couple’s tattoos, but we thought it would be humorous to get them just as friends. He’s getting his in white ink, like the rest of his, and I’m getting mine in black and we’re both getting them over where our hearts would be. They aren’t super flashy. Just simple, cursive letters inside a small heart. 

“I’m really gonna miss you at the rink, you know,” He lays his head on my shoulder as we wait to go in for the tattoos.

       “I’m gonna miss you, too. Remember to keep me updated on events because I’m probably gonna be busy,” he laughs in response.

       “Yeah, I’ll message you. Nathan’s probably gonna message you if he needs to also,” he says as he lifts his head up off my shoulder.

       “Make sure he doesn’t do anything self-destructive, because if he does, I’m coming back and killing you,” he looked at me offended and playfully hit my shoulder.

       “I won’t! I swear I’m a good dad,” he says jokingly. 

       I’m gonna miss this. Hanging out with Adam. We never even need to say anything to each other anymore. All we need was each other’s company and we could just sit for hours.

      A broad shouldered man comes into the waiting room, greets us, and summons us into his lair. We tell him what we want and where we want to get the tattoos. I watch as Adam gets his first and I take a couple photos as memorabilia and also to post on insta later. It really only takes about an hour for both of us, the tattoos are very minimalist. Mine are little more visible, because all of mine are in black ink ,while his are all in white ink. All of mine are still pretty hidden though. I feel like tattoos are a way to get to know someone. So I put mine in intimate places, which includes my feet, upper thigh, and the chest area, so that only people I trust know who I am personally. 

      After we’re done, Adam pays for the tattoos and we walk out to the nearest Starbucks. I cling to his arm as we walk.

       “Do you wanna go bungee jumping?” I look up at him, waiting for an answer.

       “Sure, there’s probably plenty of bungee jumping places open at 5 in the afternoon,” he says sarcastically. We do this to each other all the time. We make plans to do crazy things and then never do. 

_       “Hey, you wanna go skydiving?” _

       “ _ You wanna get our nipples pierced?” _

_       “I heard the local strip club is looking for dancers. We should apply.” _

       All the things we “planned” on doing. The nipple piercing almost happened except for the fact that Adam couldn’t have them show through his costumes, which were usually skin-tight or mesh. Maybe at a different time, but for now, we will go get our coffee fix and go have a sleepover until I need to get onto a bus to Sacramento.


	8. An important author's note

       So in writing this, I have 3 points that I must make.

       1. I had an existential crisis/ panic attack because I forgot that in a couple years, Jin will be enlisting in the army like a good Korean boy, but ummm that ain't happening in my "fairytale" world bc I would die. I mean I already am, but it ain't happening in this story.

       2. I'm reviewing my first couple chapters and realizing that in my 2 am daze, I misspelled things and also added some things that don't make sense to the story that I have in mind. I might fix them or just work around them...Who knows.

       3. I'm also writing this in parts as I think of ideas. So I might not have anything for maybe a couple days, as I'm working on later chapters. That's just how I work.

       Thank you for reading and enjoying!

 

       

       


	9. Sorryyyy

I really just couldn't finish this because I had no inspiration.

Im working on new, probably non-ship, fic. It's horror so if ya'll like that then you can head over there.

Really sorry if people enjoyed what I had already written but I wasn't happy with it....

 

Sincerely,  
Me ♡


End file.
